


Loving the stars

by plusonetm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Sad Percy Jackson, help this good boi, i mean it's not good but he manages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plusonetm/pseuds/plusonetm
Summary: When all is lost, when all feels lost, Percy looks to the stars. The stars, holding millions of stories, stories that will never be told. Stories of others who once looked to the night sky, filled with glowing stars, hoping for guidence. Stories of those who lived on in those stars. Stories that have faded from the lips of those with voices. Stories that have been forgotten.Percy wonders if his story will be forgotten.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 64





	Loving the stars

When all is lost, when all feels lost, Percy looks to the stars. The stars, holding millions of stories, stories that will never be told. Stories of others who once looked to the night sky, filled with glowing stars, hoping for guidence. Stories of those who lived on in those stars. Stories that have faded from the lips of those with voices. Stories that have been forgotten.

Percy wonders if his story will be forgotten.

Really, he's done great things and achieved the impossible. He's sinned, he's killed, and sometimes he's so overwhelmedd that he thinks that his name will be burned into history for his destruction. Sometimes, when he feels hot all over, when the sadness creeps up on him and when the world tunes to static, he thinks that the world will forever be chared by everything he's done. The trauma, the deaths, the misfortune. But, at the end of it, he doesn't matter, does he? He is a tiny speck in a world full of specks, that will forever be looked over because no one really cares. He is one of a thousand infinities, another name in a hall of memories no one will walk down.

He knows, years after he had greyed and grown elder, that he wil be forgotten. They say that everyone you meet or touch will be your vessel to live on through, whether it be just a corner of their hearts or a part of their mind that vaguely remembers you. But how long do your vessels live on for? They have their own stories to tell, that will follow through the chain nd be forgotten like all the others before it, they don't have time to extend his stay on the world. He will fade, like all the gods that were promised immortality before him and all those who were mere mortals. 

To be honest, that didn't sound bad to him.

To be at rest, to fade from the world and to finally have peace of mind. Yet, the stars remember. They see everything, hear every wish, and store them forever even past when someone is forgotten. So, technically, someone can never be forgotten. Their impact doesn't just run through others, it sprints through walls they have touched, trees they have seen, and the stars that they have gazed upon. Things only happen if people see it happen. If a tree falls in the middle of a forest, with no one around to see, did it really fall? Of course, because it leaves a mark through the grass and sliver of chance that someone will see its fallen corpse. A grievance for all the critters that ran through its leaves. So as it goes, if one person dies alone, did they really die? Well, yes, because they know they have died, they ARE the witness. If not, they still have the people who watched them live, mothers, fathers, doctors. No one can really be completely forgotten.

Percy doesn't hate that either.

To him, it doesn't matter. If he's forgotten, he's forgotten. He doesn't really care anymore. Not when there were others who deserved to be remembered. Like Zoe, brave and bold throughout, with a true hero's soul. Who, even with an immortal goddess as her witness, will be forgotten. Like Bob, with a heart of gold that was once a hideous black, who saved Percy's life. Who, even with such kindness, would be forgotten.

It was unfair.

So, with all he could, with all of his spirit, he would whisper to the stars. Whisper the stories of those who shouldn't have passed. Of those who never got to have their stories told. He thought, if he whispered them enough, the stars would remember. The walls would hear, and his voice would forever resound through the wood. The skies would listen, and his words would be flown into the crevices of a world he'd never be able to fully explore.

He would listen, and he'd imprint his own stories deep within him and hope it would be enough.

It had to be enough.


End file.
